Lapsus Révélateur
by Matsuyama
Summary: Défi 21 de Dragonna. Quand les mots dépassent la pensée, ça peut parfois être un soulagement.


Titre :

**Lapsus Révélateur.**

Genre : Family, Humour, un peu Angst/torture psychologique pour la forme.

Parental Roy&Ed

Rating : K

Note : Défi n°21 de Dragonna ; ceci est un OS (2,400 mots, un peu plus de 4 pages : c'est assez long pour toi, Dragonna ? XD).

* * *

Il marchait lentement à travers les couloirs, sa main crispée sur les feuilles qu'il tenait ; on le saluait sur son passage, d'un sourire ou d'un geste de la main, parfois d'une réflexion moqueuse pour les suicidaires, mais il n'y répondit pas, ou vaguement. Il se sentait anxieux à un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

Faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais provoqué d'aussi grosse catastrophe. D'ailleurs, la rumeur était parvenue jusque là, car, après son passage, on se mettait à chuchoter à voix basse... Oh, il savait bien ce que ces militaires à la noix devaient se dire, dans son dos ! Mais pour le coup, il n'osait pas s'énerver. Lui aussi se sentait minable, irresponsable, immature, et tous ces autres adjectifs que le Colonel ne manquerait pas de lui servir...

Le Colonel...

Bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il craignait tant d'aller à son bureau... Il avait déjà fait de nombreuses gaffes, et à part une engueulade pour la forme, le Colonel ne l'avait jamais puni pour tout ça... Il ne semblait pas se soucier énormément du fond de caisse de l'armée. Et en général, il repartait ensuite sur les lieux pour tenter de réparer les dégâts : c'était ça, la _punition_, et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'attelait à la tâche avec plaisir. Évidemment, puisqu'il était souvent responsable des dégâts...

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il y avait eu des blessés, beaucoup de maisons détruites... Bien sûr, il avait une excuse. Un ennemi à abattre à tout prix. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant cette fois. Il le savait, il le sentait. Et, inexplicablement, il craignait la réaction du Colonel...

Il arriva devant la porte. Frappa trois coups timides. L'ordre d'entrer fut froid et dur. Il déglutit ; le Colonel était déjà au courant... Bon, au moins, il n'aurait pas à l'annoncer de vive voix. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée. Il entra.

Le Colonel était assis à son bureau, le fixant tandis qu'il refermait silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il n'osa pas croiser son regard ; il le savait dur et sévère. Mustang était furieux. Cela se sentait, l'air était lourd, le silence pesant, et personne ne bougeait plus dans la pièce depuis qu'il avait frappé.

Il approcha à pas lents, les yeux rivés au sol. Le regard du Colonel le brûlait comme s'il avait déjà commencé à crier. Mais non, il se contentait de le regarder, et d'une certaine manière, c'était encore pire. Surtout qu'il se sentait assez mal comme ça...

De son côté, Roy fixait intensément le blond qui avançait timidement vers lui. Oh oui, il était au courant. Et oui, il était furieux. Ça, Edward devait bien le savoir. Et il faisait bien de se taire et de ne pas le regarder, car dès qu'il essaierait de s'expliquer, il aurait droit à l'engueulade du siècle !

Comme l'adolescent se taisait toujours, il finit par se caler dans son fauteuil, mains croisées, ferma les yeux et fit d'une voix cinglante :

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment une si petite chose pouvait faire autant de conneries."

C'était gratuit, c'était purement méchant, mais c'était mérité. D'ailleurs, Edward semblait d'accord, car il ne pipa mot, bien qu'il remarqua son poing se resserrer fortement sur le rapport qu'il tenait.

"Où est ton frère ?"

"... là-bas. Il est resté...pour aider..."

"J'ai une question : tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que vous allez avancer ?"

Le blond ne répondit rien, baissant un peu plus la tête.

"Tu crois que c'est en réparant tes conneries qu'Alphonse va retrouver son corps ? Tu crois que c'est en blessant les autres que tu vas le soigner _lui_ ?"

Il le vit trembler légèrement. De rage, sans doute. Certainement, même. De culpabilité, peut-être ?

"Et tous les gens que tu as condamnés à vivre dans la rue pendant des jours, tu en penses quoi ?"

"..."

"Réponds."

"... je... je suis désolé..."

"Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ça les aide ?"

Edward serra les dents. Sale bâtard... il se sentait assez mal sans qu'il en rajoute une couche... !

Roy continua à parler. Sur les blessés, sur sa réputation et celle de l'armée, sur les travaux qu'Alphonse ne pourrait certainement pas faire seul, sur ce que ça allait encore coûter à l'armée, et sur ce que ça allait lui coûter, à _lui_, étant donné que le Fullmetal était sous sa responsabilité, etc etc...

Edward en avait assez. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qui s'était passé, il allait assez mal comme ça, pas besoin de lui faire la morale en prime ! Il l'entendait ironiser de ce ton prétentieux et moqueur, il voyait la méchanceté cachée dans sa voix, il sentait son regard accusateur et furieux posé sur lui...

Il ferma les yeux très fort.

Son poing de métal massacrait le rapport, l'autre avait ses ongles enfoncés dans la chair à s'en faire mal.

Et il craqua.

"_Arrête !! Je sais tout ça _papa !!"

Le silence.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Le rapport tomba à terre, sa main gauche se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il leva vivement la tête et vit le Colonel le fixer, un air stupéfait d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il se mit à trembler, et se sentit rougir de honte.

"Je... je voulais dire... Colonel... c'est... Excusez-moi !!"

Et il fila en courant.

* * *

Ses pas de course résonnèrent en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Roy fixa le mur d'en face, la porte restée ouverte, encore sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas tout-à-fait ce qui venait de se passer. Les mots cherchaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Le Fullmetal... Edward... comment l'avait-il appelé... ?

"COLONEL !!!"

Il sursauta brusquement, et tourna la tête vers son Lieutenant, qui le fixait avec incrédulité. En fait, il réalisa que c'était toute son équipe qui avait crié. Il les regarda tour à tour, incertain. Alors, d'une même voix, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc et Hawkeye lui crièrent :

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!!!"

_...papa..._

Il l'avait appelé _papa_... ! Mais qu'est-ce que... !?

"COLONEL !!!" hurla son équipe furieuse.

C'est vrai. Il avait vraiment été méchant...

Aussitôt, il attrapa son manteau et sortit du bureau en trombe. Sur son passage, il interrogea quelques personnes, et comprit que le garçon se dirigeait vers la gare. Il courut aussi vite que possible, et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il demanda au chef de gare s'il l'avait vu passer.

"Oh, Mr Elric ? Oui oui, il a eu de la chance, le train vers Resembool vient de partir, à une minute près il le ratait !"

"_MERDE !!_"

"Euh... ça ne va pas, monsieur ?"

"Quand part le prochain ?!"

"Dans une heure et demi, monsieur... Vous voulez un billet tout de suite ?"

* * *

Assis dans l'herbe, il regardait fixement les mots gravés sur la pierre grise. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il était là... le soir tomberait dans deux heures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici, mais cela lui avait permis de se calmer. Il essayait de réfléchir, mais c'était difficile. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide...

Des pas dans l'herbe verte lui firent tendre l'oreille. Il ne bougea pas. Les pas se rapprochèrent, et une paire de bottes noires s'arrêtèrent près de lui. Il baissa la tête.

Roy s'assit à sa gauche.

Le silence dura encore quelques minutes ; ils restèrent simplement assis dans l'herbe, fixant la tombe de Trisha Elric.

Puis le Colonel se décida à parler.

"J'étais surpris."

Ed releva la tête, mais sans croiser son regard. Il avait les jambes remontées contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses genoux ; le Colonel s'était mis en tailleur et le fixait.

"Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un lapsus de ce genre..." fit-il d'un ton léger, pour briser l'ambiance gênée qui régnait.

"... je suis désolé."

"Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi."

Edward le regarda un instant, cherchant la moquerie, l'ironie, la méchanceté... mais ne trouva que de la sollicitude, et un sourire amusé. Il détourna les yeux à nouveau et fixa la tombe de sa mère.

"Mais... tout de même... j'aimerais comprendre ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête..."

Il vit le blond se crisper ; peut-être pensait-il qu'il se moquait de lui ? Qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Il jugea alors bon d'ajouter :

"Enfin, c'est juste que c'est surprenant de ta part."

"Et pourquoi ça !" fit hargneusement le garçon.

"Et bien... parce que tu as toujours agi comme si tu n'avais besoin de personne. Parce que tu as toujours l'air si fier quand tu affirmes que tu peux te débrouiller, que tout le monde te croit. Et parce que, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tombe sur moi..."

Le silence se prolongea.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda doucement le Colonel.

Edward mit du temps à répondre. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était fort, et effrayant en même temps. Il savait ce qui se passait dans son coeur, mais il n'était pas sûr que sa raison soit prête à l'assumer.

Il tenta tout de même une explication.

"C'est... j'ai revu mon père, récemment."

Roy montra sa surprise, mais se tut.

"Ça faisait longtemps, et... je crois qu'en fait... ça m'a fait peur...

Depuis tout petit, on m'a appris que je devais protéger mon petit frère... parce que j'étais l'aîné... Mais après la mort de maman... je crois que j'ai un peu pris le rôle de chef de famille. On était tout seul, tous les deux, et il n'avait plus que moi... Au début, ça allait, parce qu'il y avait Pinako, surtout, mais aussi les autres villageois... On était pas vraiment complètement seul, mais ça, je ne l'ai pas compris... Maman me manquait, et être responsable d'Alphonse, ça me coûtait... Moi, j'étais là pour lui, mais... j'avais besoin... de maman pour moi...

De coup, j'ai pensé à la transmutation... j'avais besoin... de sortir de ce rôle qui me pesait... Mais ça a échoué, et sur le coup, j'étais trop terrifié pour comprendre... après, quand j'ai eu le temps de penser... j'ai compris que ce besoin, je ne pouvais plus le combler avec ce que j'avais déjà eu... que ça ne pouvait venir que... d'ailleurs...

Et un an plus tard, vous êtes arrivé... Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'on soit aussi jeunes, mais vous êtes resté... Vous nous avez proposé votre aide, vous m'avez aidé à passer l'examen d'alchimiste d'état... vous nous avez toujours couverts... toujours soutenus... pendant tout ce temps... J'ai appris un peu, tout ce que vous aviez fait... et je... je me suis dit...

Je sais pas trop... de l'admiration peut-être... de l'envie... l'envie de vous ressembler, d'être comme vous... courageux, fier, inébranlable, si vous saviez comme c'était fort comme image... Oui, j'ai eu envie de vous ressembler... Que rien ne m'arrête... que...

...que vous soyez fier de moi...

Quand j'ai revu mon père... j'ai eu peur parce que... c'était comme si, tout ce que j'avais fait pour Alphonse, en tant qu'aîné, en tant que chef de famille... ça n'avait plus de valeur, ça n'avait plus... d'importance, puisqu'il était revenu... Et je n'ai pas aimé ça... l'impression, que j'étais encore dépendant de lui... et je me suis alors rendu compte que...

... les sentiments que j'aurai dû avoir pour lui... je les ressentais... envers... quelqu'un d'autre..."

Le silence qui suivit cette confession fut long. C'était un silence gêné, mais le soulagement du blond était palpable ; il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait vidé son sac et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Roy resta muet un long moment encore. À dire vrai, ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup... ce gosse était seul depuis longtemps, c'était normal qu'il ait cherché un repère d'autorité, un modèle à suivre. Et, il était touché que cette place d'honneur lui ait été attribuée.

Il sourit gentiment.

Il avait vraiment été méchant, tout à l'heure... Après tout, personne n'était mort... ce n'était pas _si_ terrible...

Il leva lentement une main, et la déposa doucement sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il vit le sourire rassurant du Colonel.

"Je comprends."

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux : "Ne t'en fais pas, _mon petit_ !"

Ed se dégagea d'un geste, les joues rouges de colère :

"Je suis pas PETIT ! J'ai grandi j'vous signale !! _Bâtard !!_"

Au rire amusé du Colonel, se joignit bientôt celui, timide, de l'adolescent. Un rire léger et soulagé.


End file.
